<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The box under my bed by hid3 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998391">The box under my bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3'>hid3 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VAMPS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Japanese Bands, Japanese Character(s), Lemon, M/M, Musicians, Pictures, Ramen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hid3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning out his bedroom, Hyde finds a box under his bed with some "interesting" pictures of him and his old friend Kaz...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyde/KAZ (VAMPS)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The box under my bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started working on this last week (maybe 2 weeks ago) and nearly completely gave up on writing this.  I just got it done now though so I'm proud of myself even though it's not as long as I hoped it'd be.</p><p>Still, I hope you like it! =^w^=</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>2015</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hyde sat down on a chair behind a desk that was in his bedroom, he was stuck trying to write a song.  It was almost never that he couldn't easily write a song, but Hyde still believed he would get it at some point.  He kept getting distracted, all these thoughts kept appearing here and there in his head.  He couldn't understand why, and every time he tried to focus, within 5-10 seconds later he'd begin to think about the most random thing again.  It wasn't his fault, it was a lack of inspiration and the fact he couldn't even focus on a single thought for very long before changing it to the most unrelated thing.  It went all the way from thinking about something embarrassing he did in 1993, to thinking about the taste of rice pudding.  It was surely one of the most random things he could think about.  </p><p>Suddenly, another unrelated thought appeared in his head.  He remembered some night that he'd spent with what seemed like an unknown person 2010.  He just saw it as a random thought that appeared in his head for no reason, then it came back to him.  He remembered small bits of what happened, but most of it was an unclear image in his head.  He remembered that someone wore a maid's dress, but he couldn't remember who.  It was all just a blur to him, his memory of it couldn't last for more than a second.  He then remembered taking photos with somebody, he couldn't remember anything else though.  He didn't know if he still had the photos or not, or if the other person took them, or even if they still exist.</p><p>Hyde suddenly cleared his mind since he had an idea for the song, and began writing onto the paper.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>2020 present</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Hyde cleaned up his bedroom, It wasn't very messy, it just wasn't as sorted as he usually liked it to be.  He went through some drawers he hadn't checked in awhile, which were surprisingly still pretty sorted.  He'd found some jewelry that he hadn't worn in a few years, but he went in front of a mirror and tried it on.  He finished tying the necklace around his neck, and then looked at himself in the mirror.  It was a pretty necklace, he didn't remember why he hadn't worn it in so long.  He left it on, anyway, and left to continue cleaning up.  He started looking under his bed to see if there was anything he left under there.</p><p>All he had found was a small wooden box, that was it.  Out of curiosity, he pulled the box out from under the bed and sat it down on the floor in front of him.  He opened the box and saw a set of photos in it, he didn’t know where they were from but he took a closer look at them.  He saw him, and one of his best friends Kaz, in the photos.  He started looking through them, and it showed him and Kaz enjoying themselves quite a bit.  They were probably both drunk in these photos, based off of what they were doing.  In the photos, it was showing what had happened nearly the entire night in order:</p><p>
  <em>Hyde and Kaz were drinking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyde was seen in a maid’s dress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaz inappropriately touched him in that outfit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They made out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaz completely stripped Hyde down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyde bit Kaz’s neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A picture of them both asleep in each other’s arms on a hotel bed.</em>
</p><p>Hyde was confused as he saw these photos, he knew he and Kaz had been naked around one another before, but from these photos it almost definitely meant they’d slept together.  <em>I bet this is Ju-ken’s fault</em>  Hyde thought to himself. Why didn’t Hyde remember the night very well?  Hyde had always found Kaz attractive, but he never thought that could’ve happened.  But, now he wondered, how good was Kaz in bed?</p><p>Hyde mentally slapped himself, he hadn’t even seen Kaz in awhile since VAMPS wasn’t active.  Thinking of Kaz made Hyde miss him more, it had been quite awhile since they’d seen one another so Hyde was feeling a bit sad.  He’d really missed his friend.  He then made the choice that he’d call Kaz to see how he’s doing, he quite missed him the more that he’d thought of him.  He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and decided to call Kaz.  He sat there with his phone ringing, waiting if there would be an answer or not.</p><p>To his luck, he got a “Hello?” as an answer</p><p>Hyde smiled since Kaz would answer him, “Hey Kaz! It’s been a really long time since we’ve talked.  How are you doing?” Hyde asked.</p><p> “Hyde!? What made you decide to call me?” Kaz asked out of curiosity and a bit of shock, he hadn’t talked to Hyde in quite a bit, but he of course was happy about it. </p><p>“I just missed you, Kaz.”  Hyde explained.  “I miss you too!” Kaz told him.</p><p>“I was wondering, can I see you again soon?” Hyde asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.</p><p>Hyde could hear Kaz chuckling over the phone, “Of course you can see me again! I’d love to see you” Kaz answered</p><p>Hyde smiled, “When can I see you?” he asked.</p><p>Kaz thought for a bit, “I’ll come to your house tomorrow!” he offered</p><p>“Sure! I can’t wait to see you, bye!” Hyde said</p><p>“Bye!” Kaz hung up.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>The next day</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hyde heard knocking on his door, and he immediately rushed to the window to see who was outside.  To no surprise, it was Kaz.  Hyde smiled and opened the door, and saw a very excited Kaz standing in front of him.  He let Kaz inside and closed the door behind him.  “Kaz! It’s so nice to see you again” Hyde told him as he put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug.  Kaz of course hugged him back, he’d missed Hyde just as much as Hyde missed him.  It felt great for him to finally be around him again.  Kaz finally backed away from Hyde, and smiled at him.  “You look just as beautiful as I remember” Kaz said, making Hyde’s cheeks heat up like crazy.  “Really? Beautiful?” Hyde asked.  Kaz just nodded his head and gave an “mhm” as response.  “Thanks I guess” Hyde awkwardly told him.</p><p>“By the way, Kaz..  I found some interesting pictures yesterday, of us..” Hyde started.  Kaz’s curiosity perked up, “What were we doing?” Kaz asked.  “Let me get them..” Hyde said as he began to walk away, with Kaz following him.  They were now both in Hyde’s bedroom.  Hyde grabbed a box from the side of his bed, and handed it to Kaz.  Kaz took the box and opened it, and started looking through the photos.  A visible look of shock was on Kaz’s face, where Hyde could tell Kaz really didn’t remember this.  “Hyde, does this mean, we slept together?” Kaz asked.  Hyde slowly nodded his head, not knowing how else to respond.  “When were these photos taken?” Kaz curiously asked.  Hyde thought for a bit, “2008? 2010? I’m not quite sure” he guessed.</p><p>Kaz sighed, “It’s so weird.. after not having seen you for so long, and now I’m suddenly finding this news… who even took these photos?!” Hyde stayed quiet for a moment as he thought of who would, “Maybe Ju-ken.” he answered.  Kaz began to chuckle a little bit, “I can’t believe you actually agreed to doing this, even though you were drunk” Kaz commented.  Hyde looked at him and giggled a bit too, “I’d do it even if I were sober.  It’s just easier to get away with when I’m drunk” he teased.  “Oh, really? You’d do it again?” Kaz asked.  Hyde looked Kaz in the eyes, “Of course I would.  Why?  Are you interested?” Hyde suggested as he got closer to Kaz’s face.  “Let’s try then” was all Kaz said, before he and Hyde found themselves on Hyde’s bed.</p><p>Hyde let his head lay against Kaz’s chest.  Kaz stroked Hyde's cheek, and then pinched it, causing Hyde to gasp but then softly smile.  Hyde wrapped his arms around Kaz's neck and inched quite close to his face.  Their faces were nearly touching, but not all the way.  Finally, Kaz decided he'd lightly press his lips against Hyde's soft lips.  He slowly ran his fingers through Hyde's thick hair as he brushed it behind his ear.</p><p>Kaz's lips started moving slowly and delicately, so that he'd have control and be sure he would please both himself and his friend Hyde.  Hyde attempted to copy Kaz's movements, but Kaz tried to throw Hyde off-guard by placing his left hand on his thigh and slowly stroked it.  As he distracted Hyde, he stroked his tongue against Hyde's bottom lip. </p><p>Hyde parted his lips slightly, letting Kaz’s tongue have permission to be let inside Hyde’s warm mouth.  Hyde exchanged his warm, wet saliva with Kaz’s as their tongues danced against each other.  Kaz softly bit Hyde’s bottom lip, stopping him from moving his lip for Kaz to deepen the kiss.  His right hand softly massaged the nape of Hyde’s neck, as the other was placed on his thigh.</p><p>One of Hyde’s arms left Kaz’s neck as he began to play with Kaz’s hair.  Kaz then started sucking on Hyde’s wet, delicious tongue, causing Hyde to let some of his sweet moans escape.  Kaz began to grasp the bottom of Hyde's shirt and pull it up in the middle of their kiss.  Kaz bit Hyde's tongue once before backing away from Hyde and breaking the kiss, with a string of saliva still connecting their mouths to one another.</p><p>Kaz started with removing Hyde's jacket, and then helping Hyde slip off his shirt, throwing it to a random area in Hyde’s bedroom afterwards.  Kaz put a hand on Hyde's shoulder and placed his lips against Hyde's neck.  He started sucking and leaving kisses all the way from his neck, down to his chest.  Hyde’s moans became more frequent, from the tickling sensation of Kaz biting and kissing on his tender skin.  Kaz then suddenly had a look in his eyes as he looked at Hyde’s.  Hyde knew what he was asking for just from looking at them,</p><p>“Yes, Kaz.  Do whatever you want.” Hyde told him as he stared into Kaz’s lust-filled eyes.</p><p>Kaz then placed both of his hands on Hyde’s hips, as he felt them, and then began to rub against them and massage them.  Hyde moaned as Kaz rubbed his hips, it felt so good.  Kaz began to undo Hyde’s pants.  He pulled them off of him and began licking the tip of his cock, causing Hyde to begin trying to hold back some of his moans.  He bit his bottom lip to try to avoid moaning.  Kaz’s wet tongue began sliding up Hyde’s shaft, his tongue slid up and down.  Then Kaz took the head of Hyde’s cock into his mouth and started sucking.  He bobbed his head up and down as he tasted Hyde. “You’re…. so…. delicious..” he said between each time he sucked, making Hyde blush.  Kaz could tell from Hyde’s movement that he was holding back moans, quite a bit probably. </p><p>As Kaz sucked harder, Hyde became closer and closer to climax.  “Kaz, I’m close” Hyde told him as Kaz began nibbling on him.  Kaz became quicker and quicker, and put his hands on Hyde’s hips to try to take in as much as he could.  Suddenly, Hyde yelled, “I’m coming!” as he released his seed into Kaz’s mouth.  Kaz ran his tongue all around the head of Hyde’s cock to make sure he hadn’t missed anything.  Before he swallowed it, he went up to Hyde’s lips and began to kiss him again, Hyde parted his lips as Kaz slipped his tongue into Hyde’s mouth again, letting Hyde know how amazing he tasted, as he also tasted Kaz’s tongue.  He tasted Hyde a few more times again before backing away and swallowing the liquid.</p><p>Kaz then gave Hyde a peck on the lips last, before laying down next to him and covering them both up with blankets.  “I love you, Hyde” Kaz said as he wrapped his arms around Hyde, with them both falling asleep now.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hyde woke up, and noticed Kaz wasn’t there.  He was wondering if he’d left or something.  He became sad to think what if Kaz had left?  He then headed out of his room, only to find Kaz in his kitchen.  “You’re awake” he stated.  Hyde just nodded his head in response.  “Sit down” Kaz told him.  Hyde listened and sat down at his table, as Kaz then placed a bowl of ramen down on the table in front of Hyde, as he sat down in front of him.  Hyde grabbed his chopsticks, and looked down at the ramen in front of him,</p><p>“You made food for us?” He asked.</p><p>“I did” Kaz confirmed.</p><p>“Thanks kaz… I love you” Hyde casually told him before picking up a few pieces of ramen with his chopsticks and then biting into them.</p><p>Kaz just smiled at Hyde, “I love you too”</p><p>“Earlier was so much fun, I really enjoyed it” Hyde commented</p><p>Kaz’s cheeks began to heat up again at the thought of Hyde actually enjoying him earlier, it made him so happy since it was something he’d always wanted to do.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t kissed Hyde before though, that was one thing.  But there was never enough emotion, it had never meant anything.  This time they had realised that they actually have a strong love for eachother, though.</p><p>“I have a question though,” Kaz started</p><p>“Mhm?” Hyde questioned as he stirred up his ramen in the bowl.</p><p>“Is this never going to happen again?” Kaz asked with a worried tone.</p><p>Hyde chuckled, “It can if you want it to.  I really enjoy you, and I’d honestly love a relationship with you”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I didn’t just begin loving you, you made me realise I’ve loved you for a long time.  Thank you..” He said as he pecked Kaz’s cheek.  He knew Kaz had felt the same about him, as it had been quite obvious due to some certain events earlier on that day.  All that Hyde had to say was, though, he was glad he had a new lover.  And he knew, for sure, Kaz <em>definitely</em> had felt the same way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>